Amor Pasado
by plagahood
Summary: One Shot. OmniKnight verá en la noche nevada a aquella chica que una vez recordaba. Pero con el tiempo esa chica se volvio fria, seria, en un eterno vacio de furia y dolor por una promesa rota. (Kai'Sa X Omniknight) Fic conectado al FicVerse.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son mios les pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

.

.

.

.

.

"Desde aquella vez, de una niña me volví una adulta"

Resguardaba en un rincón al monstruo nocturno. Sus manos se llenaron de luz violeta al igual que sus dos extremidades que adquirió desde aquella vez. La criatura se abalanzó sobre unos campesinos y ella fue directo al combate. Con increíbles acrobacias, la chica logró vencer a su horrible adversario tras pelear e intercambiar golpes mortales. Algunos le agradecían que esté ahí para salvarlos y otros, le tenían miedo. Es tan peligrosa como las cosas que combate cada noche en este mundo. Su don, su maldicion.

…

Habian llegado a su hogar en el bosque tras una aventura. Se habian sacado sus armaduras y sus armas. Prendieron la chimenea y calentaron la tetera para tomar una buena bebida caliente en este dia de nieve. Purist Furiatrueno sacó pan del horno recien horneado mientras Davion ponía en la mesa las tazas.

-Es bueno estar en casa. – El caballero dragon estiró sus brazos sintiendo que el interior de la cabaña se ponía calido.

-De todas formas necesitabamos salir más. Me gusta que interactues con otras personas además de mi. Veo que te estás soltando cada vez mas. Es un progreso, Davion.

-Gracias Purist… Oye, si cae nieve no podremos hacer nada mañana.

-Siempre hay algo para hacer. Pásame tu taza, ya está el café.

La nieve caia levemente sobre el techo de madera y todo el lugar, pintando de blanco el bosque y el prado donde ellos vivian. Los animales de granja se refugiaban en el granero donde el heno los calentaba. Mientras pasaba el dia, Davion y Purist jugaban ajedrez donde agilizaban sus mentes, y llevar esa estrategia en sus batallas. No era mal momento para beber un poco de licor con un compañero, ademas ambos sabian que un vaso no les haría nada.

Cayó la noche. La nieve no paraba de caer. Purist se encontraba cerca de la ventana leyendo sus libros de curación. De vez en cuando, alzaba la vista para ver a Davion dormir el la silla cerca del fuego. Los susurros de la noche eran comunes pero estos se escuchaban diferente. Los animales en el granero comenzaron a producir alaridos, despertando al caballero dragon y sacando al monje de su lectura.

-¿Ladrones? – Davion se ponia su armadura, su escudo y espada.

-Es muy dificil que roben con este clima. Vamos. – Purist al igual que su amigo, se colocó su traje de combate y su enorme mazo. – Prepárate para cualquier cosa.

Juntos fueron a averiguar que les sucedió a sus animales. Al abrir las puertas del granero, encontraron el suelo lleno de sangre mezclandoce con la nieve que entró. Habian hueyas de algo anormal, no eran de hombres sinó de bestias, bestias oscuras.

-¡Purist! ¡Del techo!

Davion lanzó fuego de su boca, espantando a esa extraña criatura nocturna que continuó golpeandola con su escudo. Esa cosa comió a los animales, ni siquiera dejó restos, los devoró a todos y si no lo mataban, seguirian ellos. Purist logró darle con su mazo en la cabeza, lanzandola afuera del granero y llevando la batalla en esaa fria noche nevada.

-Davion si la cosa se pone fea, conviertete en dragon.

-De acuerdo.

La bestia se lanzó hacia Puris. Davion estaba muy lejos para ponerce adelante y frenar el ataque con su escudo. El predicador de la Omnisencia notó que la criatura fue perforada por una luz violeta que provino detrás, haciendole un agujero el el pecho. La criatura nocturna gritó de dolor hasta que lentamente cerró sus ojos y con el viento helado, se deshizo en cenizas. Purist y Davion notaron que una figura femenina se acercó a ellos hasta quedar frente a ellos. Habían pasado años desde que se vieron por ultima vez, cuando ambos eran niños. Tanto la mujer y el monje, se reconocieron.

-¿Purist?

-¿Kaisa?

…

Davion respetaba la distancia, veia a su amigo y a la mujer hablando desde lejos pero sin bajar la guardia. Notó que Purist sonrió al verla, pareceria que la queria de otra manera. La mujer llamada Kaisa a pesar de su frio rostro, escondió una leve mueca de alegria.

-Kaisa… pasó tanto tiempo…

-Lo sé Purist.

-¿Qué te pasó? En mi memoria te recuerdo como aquella niña feliz y alegre. ¿Tus padres? ¿Tu casa?

Kaisa ladeó la cabeza. Purist sabia que seguir preguntando no llevaria a nada.

-Lamento saber esto ahora Kaisa… Ahora ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Kai'Sa, la hija del vacio. – La chica iluminó sus manos con un destello violeta.

-¿Aun queda aquella chica que conocí en mi infancia? Te prometí que te volvería a ver.

-¿Y donde estabas cuando mi pueblo padeció en una oscuridad? Tambien te queria volver a ver y cuando mas lo necesitaba… No estabas ahí para ayudarme. La bestia que maté es una de las tantas que hay con vida. Mi mision es acabar con ellas.

-Kaisa…

-No me llames asi.

-Kaisa ¿Hay una manera de revertir esto? – Purist se escuchaba preocupado.

-… Hay una… pero no te gustará.

-Te prometo que hayaré la manera de curarte, de volver a ver a Kaisa.

-No quiero que prometas nada que no puedas cumplir… Agradece que te salvé a ti y a tu amigo… Ahora déjame ir…

Davion vio como Purist agarró el brazo de Kaisa. Tambien vio como lo golpeó con aquella luz en el abdomen. Si intervenía era para peor. El caballero dragon esperó que la mujer desapareciera. Con cuidado ayudó a su amigo a ponese de pie.

-Amigo ¿Quién era ella?

Purist solamente lo miró. Tambien él se preguntaba quien era ella. Ya no era la chica que conoció en el pasado, ahora era algo más. De todas formas, no perdia la fe. Tenia esperanza de que en el fondo aun habia una Kaisa. Y la recuperaría como sea. Era una promesa.

.

.

.

.

.

Holaaa! Este ship es un experimento que me agradó bastante y espero que a ustedes les haya gustado leerlo. Traeré mas de esto asi que no me insulten xdxdxd Nos estamos leyendo amigos! Hasta luego!


End file.
